The Legend Of Zelda:The Secrets Of Time
by mmlink
Summary: the love between a sage and a hero causes chaos in the land of Hyrule as a new enemy appears before link!who will win?Link or gomakian?
1. big long chapter full of chapters

the legend of zelda:the secret of time!  
  
This story takes place ten years after links 7th birthday.It was quite a butiful day out in the land of hyrule but little did the hero know that he would face a danger more dangerous then ganondorf:his past.  
  
It was in his past where he had to watch as the great deku tree died and how he was too late to help the deku tree.It haunted him that because of him his parents were dead.Now we will start our story...  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
Link was watching as navi flew around the room eagerly so finally he asked why she was so happy.  
  
"Link dont you remember?Today is friday the day where we visit Saria."navi said as if it was the meaning of life."I forgot.sorry."link replied. "Well we should get going if to get to saria today"."Thats the spirit!"navi said as if encouraging link to hurry. link pulled out the ocarina of time wich he had gotten from zelda when he killed ganondorf and played the minuet of forest so that he was right in Saria and his own secret place.They had the best time here and sometimes they played the song of time to see how saria would look if she was his age.He had always thought of saria as a mom because of the way she treated him.When he was sad she would help him through it and when he needed help saria would help him at anycost.when link snuck up on saria she jumped because she had been surprised.  
  
link laughs when saria jumps because she then falls down and trips him if he was the one who scared her.As link hit the ground he looked around thinking about how four months ago he had been here saving saria and the look on her face when she figured out she was a sage."link hello?"saria said as she waved her hands over links face. "wha?"link said startled."Oh.sorry i was thinking about something.""link do you ever ask yourself what it would be like if we fell in love?"saria asked him."sometimes".link suddenly started laughing."whats so funny link?"saria asked."I was thinking about when you tripped me erlier."link replied.  
  
CHAPTER 2:THE FUTURE OF SARIA  
  
it was now nightfall and saria and link were getting tired.link asked saria if she wanted to sleepover but she said she needed to think about something so link and saria walked out of the lost woods.............holding hands.later that night link had fallen asleep and saria was doing serious thinking."why would he ever want to be with some one like me?I mean he IS the hero of time..........but we have been friends for along time and I think the sages could make an exception for all hes done for them."saria thought.saria had made up her mind.She was going to tell the sages that she Saria sage of forest was in love with her best friend link the hero of time.The next morning link walked to sarias house to find that rarou sage of light was there."link I need to talk to you"rarou said in a calm voice.Rarou and link walked around the kokiri forest as rarou explained sarias feelings for him and asked link if he felt the same way towards her."rarou I had to hide it until now but yes I do love saria."link said."Very well.you are to get married today or forever be just friends."rarou said calmly.mido was watching and heard the whole thing.he was sorry that he had been mean to link.mido did not know that the strage man in links house was link and he was now angry at the "man" for falling for saria.later on that same day rarou asked if anybody objected to the marriage and mido stood up.saria gasped as did link.what strango?you arent even a kokiri your worse then that link brat who fled the forest after he murdered the great deku tree and you dress like a kokiri hylian boy.to link this was a big insult he was about to beat the life out of mido but resisted.suddenly links right hand began to glow and saria and everybody stared at the triforce sign on his hand as mido gasped everybody else was in shock."no-n-o-no its a myth the triforce went to the evil ganondorf princess zelda and the hero of time but if he has it hes either ganondorf or the hero wich is unlikely."mido pointed out.  
  
CHAPTER THREE:KOKIRI FIND THE LOST KOKIRI LINK  
  
"man if link saw this he would be amazed"said mido."um...........mido," started saria,"link is in this crowd."everyone gasped and asked where.mido started saying how it would be impossible for a kokiri to leave the forest with out dieing.and saria butted in,"link isnt a kokiri.hes a hylian."everybody gasped in disbeleafe."in fact mido the strange man is link."saria said.midos eyes widenned and he said nothing."its true.i am the hero of time and i am link.""why is that old man here saria?"a kokiri asked."well you all should know i am a kokiri but im also the sage of the forest temple.""but sages cant get married with out rarous permissio-"thats it!the old man is rarou!he must be letting them get married!"as link and saria explained everything to the others navi was getting bored.later that night saria and link finally did get married and they felt weird living in seperate houses but didnt know wich house to choose.finally they chose to live in sarias house and soon navi and sarias fairy biani were married(weird huh?).and one year afte saria and link had been married saria had a child some how........they named the child saroli saroli is a girl who will be the only link and saria will ever love besides the one their married to of course.a month after saroli was born navi was getting nervous as in links old house......... something blue was surrounding it.one day saria and link had just had saroli taken to hyrule castle to give saroli the triforce of power.  
  
CHAPTER FOUR :THE BOTTLE OF DEATH  
  
a month after links old house was completly covered with that blue gunk he decided to check it out.when link touched the gunk he was sent hurtling through time as he landed with a thud on romanis ranch in termina he was now a child again and looking at what he thought was him when he was in termina kissing a girl named marin.  
  
(since one link is the hero from the beginning we are going to call the other link mmlink for majoras mask link)mmlink stared at link and was thinking"what the hell?""where am I? Last thing I remember I was touching my house and now I'm here............."link said."who are you?"marin asked."the qeustion is who are you?"link said."seriously who are you?"mmlink asked calmly."my name is link.what the hell?"link said as he looked down at his body to find out somehow he had gone back to when he was a child at age eleven."you look the same age as me and you have the same name have you seen a fairy named navi nearby?"mmlink asked.navi suddenly flies out of links hat and she starts flipping out."two links?man we could have killed ganondorf like that.."*(she doesnt have fingers so she cant snap sorry!)"hey navi wheres ther master sword?"link asked."the master sword?it is a legend it says that there was once a sacred land called hyrule that is said to be connected to termina in the lost woods..........."mmlink said as if he had just remembered something important."wait!navi!its still on my back!" link said sighing with relief.Suddenly majora appeared and growled at mmlink.link glared at majora hoping to bring the attention to him and off mmlink.maharo ends up looking at link and falls out of the air out of surprise."what the ...?"majora said slowly.link grabs the handle of the master sword and charges at majora and jumps so that he is right above majora and he pulls out the mastersword and tries to kill majora but majora was able to move in time.slowly everyone started to stare at link as he was going to soon be an adult again.finally link was an adult once again."what?he-he-no!no!its-no-its just a myth-him?no-it cant be...............but then why can he hold that sword?"majora said."link your an adult again!!! now you can kill majora like you killed ganondorf!"navi pointed out.link suddenly gets a huge smile on his face as he brought the master sword right down the middle of majora."how?wh-its-no-no-how did you-?"mmlink said.link screamed in pain as he fell to the ground sobbing."I forgot thats how my parents dierd.......they were killed by...........majora!"link said frantically.He picked up a bottle majora had in his hand right before he had been killed.:this is called the bottle of the dead.................people who majora has killed usually end up in here as souls..............if we hurry I think we can revive those in the bottle!"link said suddenly.he pulled out the ocarina of time and played minuet of forest and hurried through hyrule to the potion shop."emily!I need your help!quick!"link said worried.emily rushed out to link."whats wrong?"emily said.(authors note:emily is the lady at the potion shop in hyrule market in oot)"emily..........I retreived the bottle of the dead!I need your help to complete the revitalation!"link said fast."lets hurry then!"she grabbes links arm and pulled him to the graveyard.an hour later they had revived everyone but two people and they only had five minutes left!they were just able to revive links mom.Where am I?who are you?"she asked link.link pulled out half of a pendant and looked inside to see if the picture in there was the same woman they had just revived.it was.  
  
Coming soon:chapter five!:the death of saroli................. 


	2. i made a couple of mispellings

yes i know i made mistakes but gimma a break! 


	3. chapter 5 preveiw

hey heres a preview of chapter 5!if you want me to continue with my story i will need at least 20 reveiws!!!!!!  
  
Pryview of chapter 5  
  
"ow!stop that!who are you?!?!?!stop it!!!!!"saroli said in tears.she had been found by ganon and was getting tortured only one person could save her but her father was stuck in his past!what would happen to her?????lets find out!  
  
"hey link!listen!lets look for a portal back to our timeline!"navi said.they searched for 6 hours but found nothing but a dead fish a cat and a boot."navi do you think the fish was wearing the boots but got killed by the cat?"link asked stupidly.  
  
navi ignored this little remark as she flew to what she thought was a solid wall.  
  
link gazed at the bright blue light coming from the so called wall and it reminded him of something.out of nowhere he pulled out the ocarina of time and put it to his lips and played the song created by the goddess of time.  
  
the song of time.after the ocarina had stopped the tune of the goddess the gods them selves sang the song as link and everyone saw links memories flashing by!the good and the bad.  
  
suddenly before link stood a beatiful girl with light blue hair and the girl seemed to glow.  
  
"link"the girl started,"you must finish the qeust of time as a new evil has arosen and ganon is back!"  
  
to defeat the evil at hand this time it will require strengh both physically and mentally as you shall be faced with  
  
deaths and evil and the one you love shall die."the girl finished."now with these words i will sing the tune that i made and return you to your own timeline!"the girl said.the girl who was really the goddess of time sang the song of time xcept with words that didnt ryme.  
  
till this day this is what is thought to be what she said:heros and fearos shall be the earth till the end of time.heros anf fearos shall be the earth till the end of time.  
  
link glowed blue and she told him to say the words with her for it to work.  
  
so both the goddess of time and link sang this song:heros and fearos shall be the earth till the end of time.(note:by fearos i did not mean the pokemon i had that word substituted with fear)  
  
well thats all for the preview!if you like it ill turn it into a reality! 


End file.
